


Wait and See

by reeby10



Series: Christmas Card Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drag Queens, Gen, cameo by Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s Miss Birdie. I’ll introduce you to Sam after the show, I’m sure you two will find something to talk about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait and See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/gifts).



> For her Christmas card drabble kennagirl asked for Sam and Clint as drag queens. I sort of got that.
> 
> This can be read as a sequel to [Miss Birdie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1449652), but they are both stand alone.

“Why can’t you just tell me why we’re here?” Clint whined, following Natasha up to a club. The doorman winked when he saw her and let them in without a word, and Clint began to really wonder what was going on. He hadn’t thought clubs were really Natasha’s thing.

“I just want you to meet someone,” she said, leading him to a table right in the middle of the room. There was a reserved sign on the table, but as soon as they sat down, a waitress came by and whisked it away, appearing a moment later with two vodka on the rocks. Apparently Natasha was a regular, or at least well known at the club.

Clint opened his mouth to retort, but the lights suddenly dimmed, except for a single spotlight, and a hush rolled over the crowd. “What’s going on?” he asked in a whisper, frowning a little.

Natasha grinned, settling back in her chair. “Just wait and see.”

A moment later, a drag queen stepped out on to the stage and stopped right in front of the center mic, posing with hands on hips as everyone clapped. They wore a tight red dress, leaving nothing to the imagination, and their hair was a tumble of golden brown curls. A moment later, sultry music started and they leaned into the mic, voice rich and just a little husky. Clint knew he was staring, but he also knew this was exactly why Natasha had brought him.

“Wow,” Clint whispered, a little awed, all annoyance at being dragged there gone.

“Thought so,” Natasha replied. She sounded smug, but Clint thought he could give her that at least. “That’s Miss Birdie. I’ll introduce you to Sam after the show, I’m sure you two will find something to talk about.”

“I’m sure we will…”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
